


Eroici malanni

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Cooper, io sto uscendo! Ricordati di dare un’occhiata a Blaine!<br/>Il maggiore dei fratelli Anderson alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando: dalla porta aperta della sua stanza sentì il tonfo del portone che si chiudeva dietro alle spalle di sua madre. Il pomeriggio dei sogni, davvero: compiti finiti, ma sequestrato in casa per stare dietro al raffreddore di quell’impiastro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eroici malanni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



– Cooper, io sto uscendo! Ricordati di dare un’occhiata a Blaine!

Il maggiore dei fratelli Anderson alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando: dalla porta aperta della sua stanza sentì il tonfo del portone che si chiudeva dietro alle spalle di sua madre. Il pomeriggio dei sogni, davvero: compiti finiti, ma sequestrato in casa per stare dietro al raffreddore di quell’impiastro.

Sbuffando prese un po’ di riviste e l’Ipod e si diresse verso la stanza del fratello, affacciandosi sulla porta: sotto un mare di coperte, i ricci sfatti per la febbre, le guance rosse rosse, Blaine aprì gli occhi lucidi.

– Ciao Coop – pigolò.

– Ciao, scricciolo – rispose il maggiore, prendendo una sedia e piazzandola vicino al letto – Non potevi ammalarti in un giorno diverso? Mamma ha il suo accidenti di tea party del venerdì e io sarò sequestrato in casa finché non torna.

Il bambino sotto le coperte si arrotolò su se stesso, scavandosi una nicchia sotto il piumino.

Cooper lo scrutò perplesso da sopra la sua rivista: se non reagiva, significava che non stava bene davvero; il comodino era un caos di libri illustrati, fazzoletti di carta, pupazzetti vari, ma Blaine sembrava interessato solo a raggomitolarsi sul suo cucciolo di peluche e a dormicchiare.

– Hai fame? Sete?

– No.

– Scricciolo, lo so che non è divertente stare male, ma se fai lo sciopero della fame e della sete non solo non guarisci, ma peggiori anche. E poi ti toccano le _punture_.

Dal cumulo di coperte giunse uno sbuffo.

Cooper alzò gli occhi al cielo e si rimise a leggere.

 

~*~

 

La mamma aveva lasciato un post-it con su scritto di controllare la temperatura di Blaine alle cinque, perciò il maggiore dei due scaricò il termometro e cercò di stanare da sotto le coperte il minore.

Blaine rispose con una specie di guaito soffocato dal mal di gola.

– Dai scricciolo, controllo se hai la febbre e poi puoi tornare a dormire – Cooper lottò gentilmente per infilargli il termometro sotto il braccio e si ritrovò a tenere una mano dietro la schiena sudata del fratellino, che sedeva frastornato nel suo pigiama di Spiderman rosso e blu, con gli occhioni lucidi e i ricci più incasinati che mai.

Vederlo muto e intontito era quantomeno inquietante, perciò Cooper gli massaggiò gentilmente la schiena – Vuoi vedere un film?

Blaine fece di “no” con la testa, frugando dentro la manica per cercare un fazzoletto. Il fratello, in uno slancio di istinto paterno che gli sarebbe probabilmente costato un raffreddore, ne prese uno pulito dal dispenser sul comodino e glielo premette contro il naso – Soffia. Sicuro di non voler vedere niente? Neanche _La Bella e la Bestia_ , così puoi dire tutto il tempo che io sembro Gaston?

Un altro no; Cooper riprese il termometro e il 38,2° che vide gli spiegò il perché di tanta apatia: frugò nel cassetto in cerca dell’antipiretico e costrinse Blaine a mandarlo già con un bicchiere d’acqua.

Il bambino si lasciò rimettere giù e rimboccare le coperte: rimase per un po’ in silenzio, tanto che il fratello credette che si fosse addormentato.

– Coop? – pigolò una vocetta roca da sotto il piumone.

– Cosa?

– Se mi fai la puntura, poi domani sto bene?

– È una medicina, mica una bacchetta magica.

La testa arruffata di Blaine sparì ancora di più sotto la coperta – Ma io volevo andare ai giardinetti da Kurt, domani…

– Ah, ecco spiegato l’arcano – alzò gli occhi al cielo Cooper – Ti ci porto la prossima settimana, va bene? E, se prometti di non essere molesto e di non attaccarmi la febbre, potrei anche convincere mamma a lasciarti dormire da lui. _Forse_.

– Davvero? – esclamò un cucciolo uggiolante, emergendo di colpo dal piumone.

– Oh, guarda come resusciti a comando! Attaccami uno solo dei tuoi germi e ti remerò contro a vita!

Blaine sprofondò di nuovo sotto la coperta – Vattene in camera tua, Coop!

Cooper osservò il cumulo di coperte con occhi scintillanti – Ho trovato la tua criptonite, sei in mio potere, scricciolo molesto!


End file.
